The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center is proposing a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Leukemia. The primary goal of this Leukemia SPORE is to cultivate and facilitate innovative and significant translational research in the biologic, genetic and clinical aspects of leukemia to improve understanding, therapy, and prognosis. The multidisciplinary group of investigators in the Leukemia SPORE will accomplish this goal through effective integration of laboratory, epidemiologic and clinical investigations. Such activity will further our understanding of genetic susceptibility and leukemogenic molecular processes in leukemia, leading to novel, molecularly targeted strategies in leukemia. The SPORE is designed with 6 research projects and 3 core resources, as well as programs for developmental research and career development. The research projects are designed to target specific areas important in leukemia. [unreadable] Project 1 - Epigenetics of Drug Resistance in Acute Leukemia -targets methylation for therapy in leukemia [unreadable] Project 2 -Adoptive Cellular Therapy of Myeloid Leukemia - targets the use of MPO-Specific Cytotoxic T Lymphocytes (CTL) to treat leukemia [unreadable] Project 3 - Concerted Blockade of Oncoprotein Activity - targets sequential DNA, RNA and oncoprotein blockage in leukemia [unreadable] Project 4 -PPAR-gamma Nuclear Transcription Factor: A Novel Target for Leukemia Therapy - targets PPAR-gamma expression for leukemia therapy [unreadable] Project 5 - Molecular Epidemiology of AML Risk and Progression - evaluates genetic-molecular susceptibilities to development of AML through studies of relevant detoxifying and carcinogenesis-promoting pathways [unreadable] Project 6 - Response of AML Patients to FLT3 Inhibitors - targets FLT3 ligand inhibition in leukemias expressing FLT3 mutations or internal tandem duplication (ITD) [unreadable] Core and other resources are: Core A - Administration, Core B - Pathology and Tissue, Core C - Biostatistics & Data Management, Developmental Research Program, and Career Development Program. Through this leukemia SPORE, our research team will make a significant impact on leukemia prognosis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]